Tear Drops On My Surfboard One Shot
by not-right-now62
Summary: Twister's career has taken his life in another direction, while Reggie's heart is in the same place. He'll never know her feelings she keeps hidden.


I love this song and just had to write a one shot on it (before my writer's block settled in on it!). 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power nor "Teardrops on My Guitar".**

It had been 3 years since Twister had left for Florida after getting a surfing contract with one of the most famous companies around. Shortly after he had turned 19 he was offered the contract; which, after talking it over with me, decided it was worth it. Now he was coming back to Ocean Shores for a visit. My stomach twisted and my throat was tight as I pulled up next to the Passenger Pickup area. I felt my heartbeat become faster as I saw the tall, tan, who no longer looked like boy I used to skate with, guy. I came to a stop and got out feeling shy.

"Hey Reg!" Twister said with his lop sided grin I had missed so much. He walked over giving me a hug, I felt my heart melt as his strong arms encircled me.

"Hey Twist, how's everything going?" I asked.

_Twister looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

Soon Twister's luggage was loaded into my car and we were headed back toward home. It was so good to have Twister back. The only hard thing was listening about his girlfriend back in Florida.

"You need to meet her Reg, I know you would like her." Twister said.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without. _

"She comes to almost all my heats and competitions." Twister continued. At first I used to be able to talk to Twister at least once a week, if not more. But he started to become busier, and our phone calls became shorter. Now he was trying to catch me up on everything.

_Twister talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny. That I can't even see anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right… I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night ._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my surfboard. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

It would be only one short week that Twister would be in Ocean Shores, he barely got that long off. One of his first requests was to visit MadTown. After he had left I picked up filming, I would capture it then Sam would do all the technical work. I watched as Twister headed for the bowl, one of his personal favorites.

_Twister walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be. She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky…_

I looked up from the screen and smiled, "Awesome Twist! Just like before!"

Twister looked over with humor in his eyes and pretended to frown, "Not any better? You would think I would have improved a little by now." Twister's bright smile crossed over his face to let me know he was teasing.

A small group of kids ran over, "Can we get your autograph Mr. Rodriguez?!" was echoed through-out the group.

Twister just laughed and agreed.

"You ok Reg?" A voice from behind asked causing me to jump.

I turned around and faced Sam, "Oh, yeah… I'm ok."

Sam looked at me concerned, he was the only one who knew my secret. "We'll talk later ok?"

I silently nodded, unaware of anything around me besides Twister.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my surfboard. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

I watched as Twister sat out on the beach just like old times, the sun had gone down long ago and the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever as the waves washed giving the atmosphere a gentle feel. Otto had left a little bit before, he was training to be a BMX instructor, and his training had just upgraded so he wore himself out a lot of the time. Although none of us thought he had the patient for instructing, Otto did his job quite well.

Twister looked over at me, "You look beat Reg, you about ready to head home?"

I swallowed down tears as I wished it was this way all the time. I managed a smile, "Yeah, I guess I am kind of tired."

Twister got up and brushed off, then offered me his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

_So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._

"Goodnight Twister, this time I'll see you in the morning." I laid my head down to reminisce about the day.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my surfboard. The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall into... _

_Twister looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_


End file.
